


Reap What you Sow

by PhilsBabyHina1990



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Dr. Seuss's The Lorax (Book), The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: A tale of young love, Anger, Deforestation, F/M, Gluttony, Jealousy, Love, Lust, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride, Romance, Sadness, The seven deadly sins, Young Love, envy - Freeform, family business, greed - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilsBabyHina1990/pseuds/PhilsBabyHina1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was consumed by greed and filled with gluttony. He wanted to have to everything, his mother's love and approval, his family's approval, friends, love, and a thriving business, but going back on his promise to the Lorax also made him break a promise he made to her, to Norma Wiggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reap What you Sow

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a thought I had about there being a possibility that Grammy Norma urges Ted to see the Once-ler because she once knew the Once-ler and might've seen been romantically involved with him. And some of the stuff the Once-ler says in the 2012 movie inspired this idea as a whole.

He stared through the cracks of the wooden boards of the window. He could see a barren wasteland. What used to be a world full of life – green grass, Truffula Trees, and wild animals? Down the hill, past the river, and just over the smoggy filled mountains was the town he helped create – the city he made. The city called Thneedville. It was all made out of plastic, rubber, and metal, and it was full of corruption and greed. Nothing could make the world right again. He cut down the trees, polluted the river, clogged up the air, and angered the Lorax.

 

Promises were broken. Friendships were left to sink before they could even set sail. Life was destroyed. Dreams were shattered.

 

The Once-ler took everything from the world without giving anything back and it was all for what? All for money? To impress his mother? To show his family that he could make something of himself? Or was it to fill the need to better himself? To be better than the rest?

 

How could he have been so stupid?

 

Once-ler let out a soft sigh and he clenched his hand tight, letting the other rest gently against the windowsill.

 

“If only there was someone who still cared.” The Once-ler whispered, “if only I could see her once more.”

 

In his hand, he held the future. He held the last remaining hope, the final glimmer, and the very last shining ray of light. It was the last Truffula seed of the last Truffula Tree. It was all the Lorax left behind.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, but who was he apologizing to? The Truffula Trees? The Swomee Swans? Lou? Pipsqueak? The Bar-ba-Loots? The Humming Fish? The Lorax? No, he was apologizing to her – to Norma Wiggins.


End file.
